


Sara and Adam... Speak out about Abuse

by peachykxtherine



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Australian Comedians, British Comedians, Canadian Comedians, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Irish Comedians, M/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykxtherine/pseuds/peachykxtherine
Summary: Will troubled relationships make new established relationships? Will Adam speak out about the abuse that he's facing? You'll have to wait and see...





	Sara and Adam... Speak out about Abuse

(Adam notices Katherine in the café)  
Adam: Katherine!  
Katherine: Hiya Adam, come on over.  
(Adam sits with Katherine and they order food)  
Adam: What's wrong? I can tell when you're upset.  
Katherine: Jimmy cheated on me with that batch Rachel Riley. He doesn't know I know. His messages were connected to the TV when he went out to "go shopping". He was really having sex with her.  
Adam: That bastard. Wait until I get my hands on him.  
Katherine: No! I don't want you getting into trouble because of that scumbag!  
Adam: You're right.  
Waiter (Josh Widdicombe): Here's your food, sir. And for you miss, here's your food and my phone number. See you.  
Adam: THANK YOU, BYE!!!  
Katherine: There's just one more thing I didn't tell him...  
Adam: What is it?  
Katherine: Well, ermmmm, I took a pregnancy test this morning.  
Adam: What were the results?  
Katherine: Positive. I'm having a lying, cheating, man-pig's baby!  
(Katherine begins to sob)  
(Adam hugs Katherine)  
Adam: Everything's going to be fine, if you ever need anything, day or night, call me. I'll be here for you!  
(Adam's phone rings and he picks it up)  
Adam: Hi, darling. How are you?  
Sara: Get your ass home now!  
Adam: What's wrong baby?  
Sara: I know you're with that slut! Get home in ten minutes or you know what will happen!  
(Adam puts the phone down)  
Adam: I have to go, we'll speak soon and I will help you out. Bye!  
(With that, Adam leaves)


End file.
